Themis
"Themis; Home of the sun stoners?" ''--- An unknown man, referring to the natives of Themis by slang.'' 'Themis '''is a rocky, mountainous planet located in the Inner Rim. It is famous for it's sunlight, which interacts with the cells of the skin in such a way that it releases endorphins in the brain, allowing for a laidback and relaxed personality to take hold. It is often described as a similar but not quite same feeling to getting high off a drug. This has turned the planet into a tourist destination, most popular along those on shore leave or vacation. It is home to the Themian people, a race of near-humans who inhabit the planet and it's glass spires. The natives also consume the sunlight as a form of energy that is used as a substitute to traditional sleeping. This planet is also extremely well known for it's beautiful purple landscapes, few Themians bother to travel across the planet surface, preferring their glass cities. This has left the majority of Themis untouched and in pristine condition. The sunlight bounces off the highly reflective sides of the towers of glass, creating visible glowing golden spots that can be seen from space during an approach. History Throughout the history of Themis, the planet has largely gone unchanged except for the construction of the glass spires, done by the early Themian people. There has been no effort by the locals to mine, harvest, or tamper with any resources outside of their towers, which has resulted in a beautiful untamed planet ripe for the picking. Beginnings of Society ~wip~ Maintaining Neutrality ~wip~ The Occupation of Themis ~wip~ Joining the Republic ~wip~ Culture The planet Themis is home to the local Themian people, a race of sentient near-humans who have marked differences. Primarily, they sport high pointed ears and use the sun of Themis as a substitute for sleeping. They also all exclusively have darkened skin, a result of their exposure to the sun. Themians also take great joy in the purple spectrum of colors, seeing as their entire planet is also purple. Purple is considered a color suitable for every event or social situation, and it is considered very odd for a Themian to wear a color ''other ''than purple. They greatly enjoy also wearing clothing and accessories that either reflect or absorb the sunlight, they see it as 'spreading the love' of the sun to those around them. Along with being a very relaxed people, they are also fairly non-violent and tend to diffuse hostile situations with common statements like, "That is your opinion and I respect it." or, "How can you be upset on a nice day like this?" dressed in some of the traditional garb of the Themians, in the prized purple color.]] The landscape of Themis has gone largely unchanged, at least when it came to man-made alterations. The Themians prefer to reside in their glass towers and find it unthinkable to build or work outside of them. It is a bit of an oxymoron, as obviously, the first Themians would have ''had ''to build the towers themselves. However, the majority of the natives dismiss this with one of their common statements - Such trivialities or errors in logic simply do not bother Themians. After word of the relaxing, almost drug-like effects of Themis' sun spread through the galaxy by visitors to the beautiful planet, there was a tourist boom -- Something the Themians either welcomed or just simply didn't care enough to do something about. They allowed many levels in their towers to be converted into casinos, hotels, and luxury resorts, and it brings in a great profit annualy for the people. Another source of income is something known as Themian Sun Therapy (TST) where a therapist uses the relaxing qualities of the sun to help in treatment of patients. Many rich clients fly in weekly to Themis to have therapy sessions. Due to the laidback nature of the people, Themians often make wonderful therapists, listeners and companions for when things are rough. More often than not however, they are simply too calm and chilled out to really offer suggestions outside of more sun. This is why a combination of Themian and qualities of another race is always encouraged, as it balances out the negative qualities of the Themians -- Too relaxed to care. The most common mixed race is Themian and Human, and some family lines have become so close that some Human families may have a Themian ancestor, which possibly could explain some certain family traits, but also bare no hallmarks of a Themian, such as the skin or ears. Themis is ruled by the Themian Conclave, politicians elected to their station to represent different glass tower societies. The largest, and the capital of Themis, is the Tower Cyriac. They make the important decisions that affect all aspects of Themian society. Unfortunately, due to the need of clear thinking, it's common knowledge that the Themian Conclave deprive themselves of the sun and are thus paler for it, a sometime ghostly sight to the local inhabitants. The Themian people have no standing military, and have been occupied in the past. They treat such occupations with the same dismissive and non-chalantness that they treat everything with.Category:Planets